


old tides, new start

by countdownone



Category: HINAPIA (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mostly introspection, based off of the video star ep minkyung was in, but also some hinapia being silly and dumb, mild pristin breakup angst, they love minkyung and so do i!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: it's been over a year, and minkyung is still healing. and that's okay.
Relationships: kim minykung & hinapia
Kudos: 4





	old tides, new start

the taping is hard to bear.

the first time she cautiously brings up pristin, minkyung feels heat seize her throat. she’s steeled herself to talk about this, planned her comments and rehearsed how she’ll say them. she wants to look regretful and sad, maybe even offer a word of advice to other struggling idols- but laugh it off in the end. _i’m stronger now. i’m doing better. don’t worry._ she’s come a long way since the dark hole she’d found herself in a year ago. feeling that hollow sadness again isn’t something she ever wants.

but her tight self-control crumbles as she continues to talk about pristin. how she thought she was finally achieving her dreams, how she expected them to win awards, how it really felt like a new start. how utterly small and worthless she had felt after that had broken apart. she’s helpless to stop the tears from coming.

>>

she gratefully clutches the heap of tissues the makeup staff offers her afterwards. she gets warm squeezes on the shoulder, quiet reassurance, sandara park even scrawls out her phone number and gives it to her with a smile. but most of all, she gets time and space. she texts the hinapia group chat saying the tapings over, that she’ll be home soon, and eunwoo sends back a picture of a disgruntled looking hochu. it makes her smile.

it takes her some time to finally stop sniffling and her nose feels a bit raw. but when she heads to the car to go back home, she thinks it’ll be okay. the bitter edge of her emotions has been dulled by a year of healing. and she’s still healing, coming to terms with something that broke her and how she has built herself up from it.

gyeongwon sends her a picture of yaebin and bada sleeping on the couch. a blurry eunwoo cackles in the background.

(yea, she thinks it’ll be okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely recommend looking up the radio star ep with minkyung. it's heartbreaking, but it made me think about how much hinapia must mean to her now. she hasn't given up on her dream, and she's now going forward with 4 other lovely girls. i just think that's incredible. <33
> 
> also bada is very baby and i love her to pieces!!!!


End file.
